


Beautiful Stranger

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, But not too dramatic, Chenle as Tiana, Comedy, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Lucas as Prince Naveen, M/M, One Shot, Rated T for mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: "Let me get this straight. Just one kiss?"Indeed, one kiss is all it takes to end this torture. How is it so hard to clash your perfectly inexperienced lips against the mouth of a talking amphibian?Pretty easy, right? There's only one problem, though. Chenle isafraidof frogs.Inspired by Disney'sThe Princess and the Frog.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT Shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Beautiful Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This happens when you're so demotivated to do anything. I told to myself, _I'll just write another drabble, I guess?_
> 
> I don't know why, but I'm obsessed with _The Princess and the Frog_. I've been itching to write a fic inspired by this so here it comes!
> 
> Also, ChenCas (or LuChen? I'm bad with ship names, my apologies!) 'cause why not?

"Let me get this straight. Just one kiss?"

Indeed, one kiss is all it takes to end this torture. How is it so hard to clash your perfectly inexperienced lips against the mouth of a talking amphibian?

Unfortunately, Chenle hasn't kissed another person before, so why bother asking an overworked, hopeless youngster like him? Not to mention, the mere fact that a slimy frog would steal his first kiss didn't help the situation at all.

If you ask him, he wouldn’t even dare to imagine it simply because the act alone is hands down mortifying. Who would even do such a thing?!

He knew it. Sulking inside Jaemin's room was not the nicest idea at all even though he already had a bad premonition ever since that day. Still, his emotions got the best of him so here he was right now, stuck in an absurd predicament without any signs of way out.

A few moments ago, he was wishing for a miracle to happen when he saw a star harmlessly shinning in the night sky. Call him childish but when he was still a kid, he and his best friend would always wish upon the star, hoping that their dreams would become true.

But then, out of nowhere, a frog appeared on the railings just beside the unsuspecting lad. Instead of croaking, it talked in such clarity, stating, "How you 'doin?"

Poor Chenle for he didn't know what to do. Upon realizing the bizarre situation, he screamed in pure horror and scrambled inside the room. Due to his clumsiness, he knocked out the shelves, and one by one, random objects fell on the ground like a downpour until the room became a complete mess. At some point, he even tried to smash the frog with a hardbound book he rummaged on the floor in the hopes of exterminating it.

Oh. And yes, Chenle is _afraid_ of frogs.

"Wait a minute, I'm a prince! Don't harass me like this!" Called the leaping frog as it chased Chenle around the spacious room.

"P-Perish that thought! Die, you vile creature!" Chenle shrieked, now standing on the couch before landing back onto the carpet when the frog jumped beside him, “H-Help, help me!”

"Come on, don't you want to see me in my full glory?" The confrontation seemed to last forever because they kept on running in circles. Chenle was hoping for someone to at least aid him but no, not even a shadow had decided to spectate the frolic.

"Stay away from me or I'll bludgeon you!" With one swift strike, Chenle almost smacked the frog but it was too fast it managed to leap towards his blind spot. It landed gracefully on top of the vanity desk and rose its tiny hands – or paws, or whatever you call them. He had no time to name them because he was too focused on saving himself from being splattered with slime.

Icky.

"H-Hold your horses down! Why don't we talk instead--- Whoa!" That was _close_. Chenle hurled a doll straight to the frog's direction but it managed to dodge the assault for the umpteenth time around. _Yep. Red Alert. That man is a killing machine!_

"This is getting out of hand." The frog sighed in exasperation, "Please. I don't mean any harm." It attempted to reach out its hand but the frantic boy started to throw random objects in its direction once more, "N-No!" Chenle yelled while covering his face with a book, "Don't you even try to touch me with your slimy hands!"

"Excuse me?!" The frog protested, clearly offended by the insult, "This isn't slime! It's mucus!" It then shook its head after realizing that explaining sciency stuff would be totally pointless considering their current situation, "Forget about it! What more important right now is I need your help! I need someone to kiss me, and judging by the crown sitting atop of your disheveled greasy hair, I daresay you're a prince!"

Did he just mention prince? Oh... That's right. He was wearing a fake crown Jaemin had handed over to him for the sake of the evening party. Even so, this doesn't make him a prince at all, absolutely not!

"You don't have to feel anxious right now." The frog added. Slowly, it signaled Chenle to come closer in which the lad unexpectedly obliged until he was standing by the desk.

"That's more I like it." It whispered before standing on its webbed feet for the second time, "Now, let me introduce myself. I am Prince Lucas---"

_Splat!_ Chenle just smashed the poor amphibian with the book he was holding, and this time, it was a _success_.

"---O-Of M-Maldonia..."

Ew. Ew. Ew. It's so disgusting!

But wait... A prince?! That slimy fiend is a prince? Preposterous!

"S-Stop toying with me!" Chenle cried out, "T-There's no way in hell you're a prince!"

Thankfully, the frog endured the impact and it was now trying its best to recover. Upon standing up, it (or apparently now a _he_ because it somehow had a name. Lucas, was it?) gazed at Chenle before inveighing, "I am not lying."

“Shut up---”

“I was cursed, alright?” Lucas finally dropped the bomb. Chenle’s eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment as he warily gawked at him, _Cursed…? What is he trying to say?_

Pure silence. Chenle didn't bother to reply because for once, he wasn't going to let this creature beguile him. But then he realized that the trespasser was dead serious because it was still stationary in its position, "Wait... Are you _really_ serious?"

"Yes." For once, the frog sounded exactly like a human which _almost_ made Chenle feel sorry. Wiping his sweat with the sleeves of his costume, Chenle advanced towards the vanity desk and placed the thick book just beside the frustrated prince, "... I'm all ears."

"To be honest, it's a long story." Lucas confessed after plopping right next to the edge of the wooden furniture, "But to cut the long story short, I need you to kiss me. As in _right_ now. It’s the only way to bring me back to my old self."

Excuse me... Did he just turn deaf a few seconds ago?

"P-Pardon?" Chenle nervously asked. No. He wasn’t willing to accept what he just heard a while ago. There's no way, no _freaking_ way he would do such a thing.

Lucas sighed, his throat expanding like a balloon before reverting to a crouching position, "I'm afraid you heard me right, my friend. I need you to kiss me---"

"No, no, no!" Out of the blue, Chenle started to wreak havoc. Not in the right state of mind, he grabbed the book and aimed right straight to the prince. Immediately, Lucas tried his best to calm him down, "Hey! Relax, okay?! It's not like I'm asking this without you receiving any sort of compensation. I can literally give you everything, I _promise_. The title prince isn’t just for show, okay?"

Upon hearing the desperate plea, something just clicked in Chenle's mind. If this guy was really stating the truth, then maybe... Just maybe, he could take back the property he recently brought from those manipulative bastards who tricked him into paying all of his earnings before revoking their contract.

Back on track, Lucas grabbed a hand mirror somewhere from the clutter and proceeded to check the injuries he attained. He shakily stood with his webbed feet and he almost fell over the vanity desk if it weren't for his quick reflexes which thankfully remained even in his current state. Unbeknownst to the horrified look painted on Chenle’s face, he made a series of kissy poses with his wet lips that almost made the poor boy throw up in utter disgust.

“Hello there, handsome. I see that you’re still as dashing as always.” Lucas praised himself.

"I-I’m begging you… Please don't do that." Cried out the distressed lad. Screw Jaemin and his flamboyant party because he didn't sign up for this! The bad news about the contract already hit him like a truck, and if he's going to kiss this abominable four-legged creature just for the sake of his pride, then he'll do what it takes to recover all those years he sacrificed for.

_Alright. Even though this decision doesn’t make sense at all, I’ve already decided. There's no turning back now._

“Just to be clear, if this doesn’t work well, I’ll definitely amputate you!” Chenle threatened while trembling. Heck, what more even deadening is the fact that he’s not even a real prince, so the chances of this failing are extremely high.

Lucas seemed to be unbothered by his hostility. He puckered his lips once more and gave the lad a buoyant smile, “Just _one_ kiss.”

_Forgive me, ma and pa._

Tightly shutting his eyelids, Chenle took a sharp breath before leaning in one swift motion. The hell with his extreme dislike of frogs. He just wanted the entire ordeal to finish. What bad could happen, anyway? As long as he gets what he wants, he won’t regret his recklessness.

Surprisingly, Chenle barely felt anything during the kiss, because after a split-second, a blinding light appeared between them that forced him to take a few steps back until he toppled over the carpet. He attempted to take a peek but the mysterious light was too bright for his liking so he didn't have any choice but to shield his eyes.

_What just happened…? Did it somehow work?_

A loud sound interrupted his train of thought as if a heavy object had crashed against the floor, followed by a faint yelp coming from the desk. Instinctively, Chenle opened his eyes, and _voila_ , right before him was another source of heart attack he didn't wish for the second time around.

So he wasn't hallucinating, huh?

Heaven knows why, but something completely out of the box was waiting for him across the dim room. Like what he suspected, the vanity desk was now broken, and sitting on it where the icky frog was previously residing was a man in his full glory. He was massaging his temples as though he had an episode of migraine while trying his best not to get impaled by the broken wood scattered around him. His hair was auburn and messy, and his skin that was green a few moments ago was now sun-kissed that greatly complemented the pale light above him.

"Eek!" Chenle exclaimed when the man subconsciously rose his leg which exposed his privates. Still dazed in the sudden turn of events, the frog – now on his original human form – slowly stood up and gazed at the dark surroundings in disbelief. Uncontented, he rose his trembling arms in the air to confirm his suspicions.

_Did the spell break right after the kiss?_

Positive. His hands were back. So as his limbs, his legs, his torso, his... Oh.

Meanwhile, Chenle was still cowering in one corner, internally praying for his nightmare to end. Maybe the kiss _really_ worked, but how could he even absorb what just happened when in the first place he had zero knowledge about the things related to prestidigitation or voodooism?! The only thing he was aware of was the fact that he kissed a despicable talking frog before it transmogrified into a human being.

"I told you it's going to work." A sly yet soothing voice called his attention. Chenle peeked from the curtains where he was trying to conceal himself and saw the stranger kneeling in front of him. Thanks to the moonlight passing through the open door connecting to the veranda, he saw the prince’s face displaying the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen in his entire life.

Clearly, Chenle was out of sorts. He tried to form a sentence but the only word he could pathetically mutter was “... E-Eh?”

Great.

_Cute._ Lucas chuckled in delight before carefully offering his hand. Chenle reluctantly accepted it, and together, they slowly stood up. As if on cue, the clouds parted away, allowing more of the light to invade the room where they were currently in.

The light ricocheted off Lucas’s face, and right there before him, Chenle’s breath hitched. Who would have thought that the same creature he was avoiding at all costs earlier looked so dashing with its original form? Had he known that the stranger would look so striking like this, he would’ve been in his best behavior. Furthermore, the prince was so tall it made Chenle feel insecure about his height.

Truth be told, he was on the verge of turning into a puddle because first, his knees won’t stop buckling, and second, Lucas was still very much exposed although he wasn't showing any signs of shame or whatsoever.

"May I know the name of my one and only savior?" Lucas’s voice was so deep but why did it send warmth to Chenle's heart? Whatever the reason was, he found himself enticed by the prince’s dark brown orbs.

_Oh my goodness. He's beautiful._

Chenle blinked a few times before realizing the question that was asked to him, "O-Oh… It’s Chenle..."

"That's a _lovely_ name." Shoot. Did Lucas recognize his thoughts? Chenle's jaw dropped, and before he could react, his companion gently grabbed his free hand and placed a chaste kiss on top of it.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Lucas beamed. _Please don’t smile like that…_

"T-That was nothing..." Still in a trance, Chenle took a deep breath. He badly needed answers. A _lot_ of them, to be exact, but right now, he needed to calm himself down before he could even lose his mind.

So it really worked, huh? The mystery remains because the last time he checked his linage, he was never a part of a royal pedigree. Nevertheless, a prince or not, what more important is that the brief kiss worked.

Thankfully, Lucas seemed to have sensed his distress so he broke the ice, "I assume you already knew my name, considering the fact that you attempted to squash me with a book."

"S-Sorry for that."

"No worries." The prince shrugged off without breaking his smile. He performed a ninety-degree bow before repeating the same pleasantries he told the servant a while ago, "Let me introduce myself again. I am Prince Lucas of Maldonia. Would you like to take a walk with me? I believe I owe you greatly, my dear."

Chenle's face turned bright pink. The gesture was too sweet he totally didn't expect it. However, there's still one _tiny_ concern that he's been worrying about right after witnessing the unprecedented transformation.

Before he could see it with his virgin eyes, he cleared his throat and looked away, "I appreciate the offer and I'll definitely consider that but... Do you mind if I request something?"

"Not at all." Lucas proudly replied, "You could ask me anything, sweetheart."

Thank the heavens Lucas was easy to talk with. Scratching his nape in embarrassment, Chenle whispered his concern, his hands absentmindedly playing with the hem of his tunic, "Could you please wear some clothes? I'm afraid that your _thing_ has been dangling throughout our conversation."

Oh.

The rest of the night was a blast after their fated meeting. Thankfully, Jaemin had some clothes that suited well with the dorky prince, or else the latter would be forced to parade outdoors wearing nothing but his bottomless pride. As if the lack of clothing would stop him – As long as his savior is with him, then Prince Lucas doesn't mind strutting along the streets without wearing any clothes.

Did Chenle overcome his fear of frogs? Maybe a little bit. But one thing is certain, though. He isn’t going to kiss a frog anymore, although there’s this one _particular_ individual that he might consider giving his attention.

Right now, he has a restaurant to build waiting for him near the docks. He just hoped that Prince Lucas would stick for a few more days with him so he could cook something for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on the spot so I apologies if it sounds a bit rushed >_<
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
